The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as level shifter circuits, are configured to enable operation of circuits capable of operation in different voltage domains. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, operating voltages of these digital devices continue to decrease affecting IC performance.